Ishikawa
Ishikawa (イシカワ) is the information warfare and technology specialist for Public Security Section 9. It is not known to what degree he has been cybernetically enhanced, though character dialogue (and his long recovery time from an injury) suggests that he is one of the least augmented members within the organization. He is characterized by his full beard and perpetually unkempt hair, as well as being the eldest of Section 9's field operatives. Ishikawa is particularly known for his frequent, long-winded, and often complicated expository speeches, often meant to inform the team (and also the audience) of new story developments. Ishikawa is voiced by Yutaka Nakano in Japanese, Michael McCarty in the English dub of Stand Alone Complex, and Brandon Potter in Arise. He was voiced by the late Bob Papenbrook in the English dub of the first film. He formerly served with Kusanagi and Batou in South America when they were with the Ground Self-Defense Forces from the Japanese UN contingent. He was one of the first members recruited to Section 9, and seems to know the Major and her dislikes quite well. In his private life, he owns a pachinko parlor called 'Parlor Ishikawa', and on occasion commandeers the cyberbrains of his patrons to perform heavy data gathering. Ishikawa is seemingly the most laid-back member of the unit. Despite being a member of Section 9, Ishikawa appears to be in poor physical condition compared to his compatriots. He is almost never shown to engage in combat (though in episode 25 of Stand Alone Complex he fires a shoulder-mounted cannon to disable a heavily-armored vehicle) and is depicted primarily in a supporting role during most missions. When he is captured late in the first season of S.A.C., he is shown as being easily taken into custody by Umibozu commandos sent to arrest him. This is possibly due to the fact that he is one of the least cybernetically enhanced members (along with Togusa and Saito) and thus, would have been at a disadvantage had he physically resisted. Late into the second season, Ishikawa is wounded in a suicide bombers attack on Section 9's tilt wing aircraft. Following this, he is seen hospitalized and wearing a bandage on his left arm, futher suggesting that he has little external cyberization, especially when in contrast to Batou's quick recovery from wounds from the same incident. Gallery Ghost_in_the_Shell_Official_Art_Book_PSOne_Version_22.jpg|Batou and Ishikawa design sheet for Ghost in the Shell (video game) Ghost_in_the_Shell_The_New_Movie_Character_Design_05.png Ghost_in_the_Shell_Arise_Character_Design_05.png Trivia * A bottle of what appears to be Chivas Regal is seen in his office in the closing animation of season one of S.A.C. A similar bottle appears in his possession in the original film, suggesting he may enjoy drinking. He is known to smoke cigarettes and cigars on occasion, particularly in stressful circumstances. * As stated in episode 12 of 2nd GiG, Ishikawa is a fan of American superhero comics. * Ishikawa makes an appearance in Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence to deliver important information to Batou. *According to the comical Tachikomatic Days segment in episode 22 of season one, Ishikawa enjoys a glass of milk after his bath and takes off his beard before going to sleep. This is similar to another joke proposed in the previous episode (21) that suggested Batou drinks a beer after his bath and takes out his cybernetic eye balls before going to sleep. References Category:Characters Category:Section 9 Members